Death Note alt end
by KnightEagle
Summary: L fans rejoice! L does not die (neither does Light) ;D


**The story starts in Episode 25 when Rem realizes Light's plan.  
**

**If I owned Death Note L would not have died to begin with.  
**

* * *

Rem hovered in shock for a brief moment, before muttering, "You are truly despicable, Light Yagami".

Light smiled.

Fading silently through the wall, Rem made her way towards Watari, knowing that the only save Misa was to kill both him and L.

But before she could write Watari's name in her Death Note, Rem heard a goofy, high-pitched laugh.

Rem spread her wings and flew in the direction of the racket, knowing it could only belong to one shinnigami.

Dazril Ghiroza.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she entered the entrance room. A long limed, skeleton wearing shinnigami, cackled horrendously, an open Death Note in her hands.

Misa stood unawares of the reaper hovering just feet above her head.

"Ghiroza! What are you doing?" rasped Rem demandingly. Ghiroza and Rem had been at odds with each other for centuries, making each-other's existent miserable whenever possible.

"Hang around, Rem. You just might find out". Ghiroza smiled toothily at her, before returning her attention back to Misa and the security guard who was blushing furiously as Misa handed him an autograph.

Mere seconds later as Misa turned and began walking away, the security guard's features momentarily went blank, before un-holstering his gun, pointing it at Misa and hollering, "Stop! You! You're trespassing!"

Confusion adorned Misa's face as she turned back, only to have the gun fire, sending the bullet on a crash course with her chest, knocking her back as a scream escaped her lips.

Rem hovered, petrified as Misa choked on her own blood.

Then...

She attacked.

* * *

The Task Force team was crowded around one of the computers, viewing data, when a sound that resembled a gunshot resounded throughout the room.

"Hey! That sounded like a gunshot!" Matsuda shouted as he spun away from the computer screen.

"Yes, Matsuda, that did, indeed, sound like a gunshot". L replied in his usual uninterested voice with a slight hint of sarcasm, twirling his chair to face the sliding doors that led to the lobby.

Chief Yagami was the first to reach the doors, and opened them with the tap of a finger.

The sight that greeted them was unusual and horrific. The Security guards were dead, Misa was drowning in her own blood on the floor, and Rem was battling some unseen opponent.

Lithe and agile L slipped to the front of the group and then moved to one of the two Death Notes that had fallen in the scuffle. Lifting the Death Note with his thumb and forefinger, L cocked his head to one side and spoke.

"Well, this is interesting."

One by one the other detective's soon scurried forward and touched the Death Note; except Light, who, in order to maintain appearance rushed to Misa and cradled her blood soaked body to his chest.

"Misa! Misa, can you hear?! Don't leave me like this! Don't leave me!" Light's agonized voice acquired the attention of the other detectives, who quickly came and knelt beside him and Misa.

"Oh man! What are we going to do?! What are gonna do?! MisaMisa's bleeding to death, and our shinnigami is fighting another shinnigami!" Matsuda cried, clutching his hair as he began to rant and moan incoherently.

"Matsuda! If you want to save Amane-san, you will have to focus and stop the bleeding." L spoke sternly as he rose to his feet.

Chief Yagami and Det. Mogi had already moved to the security guards and confirmed their deaths.

Rem hurled Girozah across the room, slamming her into an opposite wall. However, before Rem could reach her, Girozah had pulled herself to her feet. But, instead of re-engaging the fight she just hovered in mid-air.

"I'm going to leave now, Remmi. I'm going to leave you to your huumanss."

The last words came out as a hiss, as she smiled toothily at Rem, before cackling evilly and fading through the wall.

Struggling to breathe; Misa fought for each second of life. Her blue eyes met Light's brown ones, as she slowly raised her hand to his face.

"Light…I…..love…"

Her hand fell as she breathed her final word, "…you."

"Misa"! Light cried, "No"!

Holding Misa's lifeless body to his chest was Light, weeping half-true tears. Chief Yagami was trying, to no avail, to console his distressed son. Matsuda was sniffling, as he tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. And Mogi sat stunned by the whirlwind events.

L, however, did not seem even slightly perturbed at the current situation.

"_Damn! What am I going to do?!" _the inner voice in Lights mind screamed. _"With Misa's death I can no longer force Rem to kill L! Damn it! One wrong move now and I'm dead!"_

Staring intently at Light, L tried to see through the almost sure façade.

Then, L saw it.

And all the major puzzle pieces fitted into place.

With one swift motion L reached down and pulled a Death Note from Misa's jacket.

Abruptly, Light's tears stopped and his eyes met L's. Everything else faded away as Light and L stood alone, facing each other; both knowing that Kira was caught.

The battle was over, and Justice had won.

* * *

_~1 year later~_

Light sat hunched on his mat on the floor. After several secret meetings with the heads of different countries, it was decided, that in order to keep the number of violent crimes down, at least for a while, news of Kira's arrest would not be made public. Light Yagami was sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of parole.

As Light thought about it now, he could hardly believe that he had committed all those murders. It was as though the instant he had picked up the Death Note a dark cloud had hung over him.

He was still in the same position a few hours later when a guard came and told him he had a visitor.

"_Who"?_ Light wondered. He had not had one visitor during his entire time in prison.

Light did not look up as he was led to the booth.

But when Light did look up after he was seated, his jaw dropped and he could hardly pick the phone up fast enough.

"Ryuuzaki"! Light gasped, "Wha- What on earth are you doing here"?!

Ryuuzaki was perched in his usual position, his sable mess of hair in its usual disarray.

"I did mean it when I said that you were the first friend I'd ever had".

Light blinked and swallowed before answering, "But that can't be the only reason you're here".

"Correct, as usual, Light". Ryuuzaki gave a rare smile as he held the phone between his thumb and forefinger. "I am here because I have a proposition for you".

Light leaned a little closer to the glass.

"I was hoping that you would come and help me on my investigations".

It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"WHAT?! Wait! What!? Ryuuzaki, how-! I can't even go on parole and your offering to let me…work…with you"?!

"You are also being offered parole; of course on the grounds that you agree to help me".

"_**What"?!**_

"In light of new evidence concerning the Kira case; it is safe to say that, though, you were fully aware of what you were doing, your actions were influenced by the Death Note".

Light didn't know what to say.

"So, is it a deal"?

"W-Wait, you're saying that you've been able to prove that the Death Note was influencing my actions even though I knew what I was doing and that in light of this I am now being offered parole on the grounds that I help you solve cases"?

"Yes".

"_**BUT HOW"?!**_

"I pulled a few strings".

"You-", Light slumped back in the chair, "But why"?

"It seemed like waste to let your brilliant mind rot in prison. And like I said before, you're the only real friend I've ever had".

"You-… It-… I-…".

"Well"?

In the few moments it took for Light to collect his thoughts, he knew his answer.

"Ryuuzaki, I- I'd love to help you on your investigations".

What happened next almost put Light into shock.

L grinned.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fanfic and I would greatly appreciate your reviews. **

**I'm all for continuing the story, but I need ideas. So, please, give me ideas, that I may please my readers.  
**

**Z out. ;)**


End file.
